Oh My Baby
by writergirl94
Summary: A broken heart over Stefan's absence and some tequila leaves Elena pregnant. Vampire's can't make babies, so who's the dad? And what's going to happen when Klaus finds out? Better yet how will Damon react? I believe the term your looking for is 'OMG'
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Baby

The tequila had wore away leaving a nasty pounding headache. Elena awoke clutching the side of her head, feeling sick to her stomach. She showered and spent the rest of the day in bed as bits and pieces of the evening came back to her.

The alcohol defiantly impaired her judgement but the only question that was on her mind was, was she safe?

Xoxo

A month later Elena found herself on not so good speaking terms with Damon. The fact of the matter was he chose to make a comment on the lack of parental units in her life. For another fact he killed Alaric, again.

Katherine was back in town and her intentions were good, trying to help Stefan. But what good were they if Stefan was a lost cause?

To make matters even worse she was sick. Alaric and Jeremy knew of course but Elena was sure Alaric and Damon were off speaking terms but as always they started talking again.

Proof of this? Damon was in her bedroom.

"The flu? How did you get that?"

"Germs." Elena replied weakly, "She pushed herself into a sitting position, "You and Ric talking again?"

"He's a germ I can't seem to get rid of." Damon replied, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nope. Don't let the window hit you on the way out."

"Oh c'mon your still not mad are you?"

"Nope. Leave." Elena then staggered to the bathroom, locked the door, and heaved into the toilet.

Xoxo

The next day she felt better. Fine and dandy roaming the streets of mystic falls with Bonnie. Until her stomached churned and she retreated to the nearest bathroom.

"I thought you weren't sick anymore?"

"I guess I was wrong. I felt amazingly fine this morning." Elena said and rinsed cold water into her mouth.

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes widened, "Elena…you're not…pregnant are you?"

"What?" Elena spat. "Bonnie that's ridiculous."

"Was the last time with Stefan or…wait…did you and-"

"Bonnie stop what your thinking!" Elena hissed as she pulled her friend out of the mystic grill bathroom.

"At Seth's party…"

"No Bonnie. Nothing happened."

"If something happened, you can tell me Elena. If you were it wouldn't be Stefan's because they can't procreate."

"I'm probably just still sick. I'm going home. I'll call you later."

"Sure okay." Bonnie said, hesitantly.

Elena left the grill rather frazzled. Doing math in her head really took her concentration off everything else so she waited till she was in the comfort of her car. After hopelessly giving up on the math she drove off to the A&P, scared out of her mind.

_Xoxo_

Elena had the little box in her hand. She was headed to the cash register when a familiar man stood only a few feet away from her. Elena put the box behind her back and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Elena was almost surprised.

"Remember I eat people food too." Damon pointed to the basket in his hand, it was filled with chocolate chip cookies, pickles, lettuce, burgers, buns, and cheese.

"You and your pickles." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh right I forgot you're a pickle hater." He smirked.

Elena smiled.

"You feeling better kid?"

"Yeah. Well gotta run."

"Your still mad? Christ Elena I've done worse!"

"You have. I'll remember that. Gotta run!"

As she walked away Damon watched her. He watched her walk up to the cash register, pay, and leave. There was something suspicious happening and Damon was determined to find out what. Then Damon went to that same cash register. He paid for his items and after the red haired boy said have a good day Damon paused.

"Hey kid can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sir." The boy said.

"The brunette girl before me, what did she purchase?"

"Um I don't really think it's your business sir." The boy replied.

Damon stared into the boys eyes, "I asked you a question. What did the girl before me purchase?"

"A pregnancy test." The red haired boy replied.

The bag of groceries in his hand dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have some really good ideas for this story. I wanted to open it with something i felt wasn't OC because ive read Elena pregnant stories and most of them are extremely OC and i hate that. review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Damon stared into the boys eyes, "I asked you a question. What did the girl before me purchase?" _

"_A pregnancy test." The red haired boy replied. _

_The bag of groceries in his hand dropped to the floor._

_Xoxo_

Shock and rage were the first main reactions. Damon's mind was still trying to grasp the concept and it most cases he looked like a complete idiot. Everyone in the store was staring at him; even the employees stopped their work to stare. Damon backed away from the mess of groceries and slowly walked out the door. Once outside he ran to his car as fast as he could. He slid into the drivers seat and sat there, unmoving, for a very long time.

Xoxo

Elena, also, was in the driver's seat of her car. Her hands were shaking as she started the engine and proceeded home. Once there she parked and hurried into her home and up the stairs, safely avoiding Jeremy and Alaric who were no where to be seen. She darted into her bathroom, locked the door, and opened the box.

Xoxo

Damon somehow found the courage to park his car outside her house. Not wanting to cause suspicion for Alaric and Jeremy he unlatched her window, sat on her windowsill, and waited.

Xoxo

The concept was simple. Two pink lines; pregnant. One pink line; not pregnant. After peeing on the stick, waiting five minutes, Elena slowly raised the stick to reveal that two little pink lines were in view. Outraged the girl threw it into the trash and took out a new stick.

Xoxo

Three sticks later she was in tears because each one revealed the same two pink lines. Elena washed her hands, splashed cold water on her face, and threw the box across the bathroom. In a blur she opened her bathroom door, walked out, and was taken back at the blue-eyed Salvatore sitting on her windowsill.

He had his elbows lying on his thighs with his hands covering his nose and mouth. He looked at her with his sky blue eyes and in that moment she knew he knew. Elena honestly wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but it was long enough.

She felt so ashamed and scared and so many other emotions. She pulled her gaze away from Damon and went to her bed. There she curled on the side opposite of Damon and wept.

Damon, who was the quietest Elena, had ever seen before stood and walked around to face her. He squatted down so his face was aligned with hers.

"Hey." He said. It was a soothing, quiet tone.

Elena took a deep shuttered breath, "Hey."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut; another round of tears came pouring down her cheeks,

"Yeah."

"Who's the dad?"

Elena sat up, "I don't know. It was at a party last month. I blacked out, Damon."

Damon stood and paced about the room, "You do realize that was an extremely stupid decision right?"

"Don't you think I know that? Sorry I spent the entire summer looking for someone that didn't want to be found, Damon. Sorry I decided to let loose a little."

"You should have been more safe, Christ Elena! So someone in this screwed up little town is now the father of your unborn child?"

"Damon quiet! You're the only one that knows!"

"Not for long!" Damon said.

"Damon, please. Please let me tell them please. I know I don't have your support but please let me tell what's left of my family." Elena was crying again.

"Oh for crying out loud I support you! I mean like do I support what just happened? No. Do I think this could have been easily avoided, sure but Elena your going to need a vampire on your side, this could turn ugly."

"Oh Damon!" Elena cried and she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his large muscular frame.

Damon squirmed, "Oh c'mon we talked about the hugging thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I honestly had like two or three other versions of the Elena and Damon scene but this was the only one i felt was in character. REVIEW PLEASE! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Oh Damon!" Elena cried and she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his large muscular frame. _

_Damon squirmed, "Oh c'mon we talked about the hugging thing!"_

Xoxo

After Damon left she knew she had to tell Alaric and Jeremy. A few hours later Alaric had called her for diner. When she arrived downstairs she found Jeremy and Alaric laughing, joking around. There laughter was stopped abruptly when Elena appeared, a look of fear and sadness all over here face.

"Elena…are you okay?" Alaric asked.

She shook her head, "I need to tell you guys something." She gestured for them to sit but only Jeremy sat, right next to her. Alaric stood leaning over the countertop.

Trying to control herself she shook her head. "Elena, hey, everything's okay right?"

"No Jer." Elena said, " I screwed up."

"Elena tell us please. You can tell us, right Ric?" He gripped her hand.

"Yeah don't worry honey will take care of it, whatever it is."

Jeremy squeezed her hand harder and Elena took one final deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

There was a long and heavy silence because no one knew what to say. Jeremy's went into some sort of shock, like he was still processing the thought. Alaric looked at her.

"Pregnant?" Ric asked.

Elena nodded hesitantly.

"So that's it? No evil vampires, no one dead, just you…and a baby?"

"Well yeah."

"Well okay." Alaric said, "Everything is going to be fine. Really fine actually super fine."

"Are you sure your okay Ric? This isn't really in the job description you signed up for…"

"It's fine honey but I'm actually going to go out for a little. Get some air? Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Take all the time you need."

"Okay. Good. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay."

Alaric swiftly past her, squeezing her shoulder awkwardly and heading out the door. She took a mental note to text Damon and make sure Ric was there later. As she turned back to Jeremy he still had a blank expression on his face.

"I think that went well…what do you think Jer?"

No response.

"Take your time. You just sit there and I'll talk okay?"

No response.

"I blacked out at a party but I remember what happened I just can't remember with who."

No response.

"It's cool Jeremy I-" She reached for a magazine in the middle of the table, "I'll just read this and when you feel like talking, I'm here."

Jeremy blinked and Elena turned the page.

_Xoxo_

Someone is at his door and to his surprise it's Alaric.

"I brought scotch." Alaric said breathlessly.

"Welcome." Damon said and gestured for him to come in.

"Did she tell you?"

"No but I stalked her at the A&P and found out."

"Mature."

"Hey we both happened to be there at the same time. Now I have to go back tomorrow, I dropped everything…"

"You have super reflexes…how do you of all people drop a bag of food?"

Damon hands Ric the glass, "Sorry I can't be shocked that she got knocked up." He sighed and plopped down on the leather couch.

"Man are you with her on this?"

"I'm pissed, believe me." Damon said, "But I'm channeling my inner Stefan."

Alaric chuckled, "You made me laugh, I'll drink to that."

Damon took a gulp of his drink as well.

"Did she tell you who the father was?" Alaric asked.

"She can't remember, she said she blacked out on some parts. Probably the parts she doesn't want to remember, that's how it all works."

"Shit. This is just what I freaking need right now. Shit. Shit." Alaric began to yell, the glass of scotch was thrown across the room, and it shattered on the wooden floor. "I told her I would be there for her. Maybe I lied. Son of a freaking bitch a baby? What happens when Klaus finds out? Then will have two more graves to mourn? What freaking then? I can't take that Damon and I can't handle that again. Not her. Above all things not her."

Damon didn't say anything he just sat there and listened.

Xoxo

"….Pregnant?"

Elena threw the magazine on the floor and gripped her brother's shoulders, "Yeah. Jer, don't worry, im dealing, the shock at least for me has past."

"You said you don't know who the father is."

"Nope. But I'm going to try and remember as best I can, I don't want to, but my hands are tied."

Suddenly Jeremy pulled her into a hug, "I'm here for you."

"I know."

"I might pass out."

"That's okay." She said. "I got you Jer, Ssh."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Me too." He said. He was so scared for his sister, "I can't loose you. If Klaus-"

"Jer, I'm not worried about him right now. We always find solutions and will figure everything out. So far I have a lot of support, I feel safer."

"Just stay safe, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jer, I promise." Elena said.

This was her little brother, Jeremy. During the past year he had been a big brother to her but now she was finally acting like a big sister. Glad to have Jeremy on her side, she hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>READ. LOOK. HEY READ. : <strong>i wanted Alaric to play this role of saying everything is cool, but really regretting his words and freaking out. Not sure what im going to do with him just yet, any suggestions? Jeremy i wanted him to support Elena. those two have to stick together. Not much Damon here, but i wanted him and Alaric to be able to talk. SO YEAH. REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_I'm not going anywhere, Jer, I promise." Elena said. _

_This was her little brother, Jeremy. During the past year he had been a big brother to her but now she was finally acting like a big sister. Glad to have Jeremy on her side, she hugged him tighter._

Xoxo

Damon, Jeremy, and Alaric were the only ones who knew until the next day when Bonnie came over and she told her.

"I knew it! It's my witch senses and my best friend senses all rolled into one!"

"Your not mad?"

"I mean c'mon Elena, I wish you weren't in this situation but it's not all bad. At least it's not Damon's baby." The young witch huffed, "Then I'd be pissed."

Elena smiled and for a moment everything was okay. Then Bonnie gave her a serious look, "Elena I remember that party pretty well. I remember who you went upstairs with… and I think you do too."

Elena flopped on her bed, "I'm in denial Bon, and it can't be him. It can't be."

"It is Elena, at least it's a good guy, ya know? Not a dick."

"Right." She covered her face with her hands.

"So Jeremy said Alaric didn't take it well?"

"I don't know. He spent the night at the boarding house, Damon's ignoring my calls, so who knows if he's gonna run out on me, the baby, and Jer."

"No!" Bonnie screeched, "He's not running from this, I won't let him."

"Bonnie it's his decision…"

"You've lost too much already, your not loosing Alaric. Not happening." She leaped from the bed.

"Bonnie!"

"Elena go talk to the baby daddy and I'll take care of our lame history teacher. Okay?"

"Bon-"

"Trust me, Elena."

Xoxo

Damon saw the little witches car pull up. A gloom expression followed by a smirk appeared. He had a few ideas for her arrival. He opened the door as she marched up the driveway.

"Well hello Bonnie, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I'm not here for you." She said stepping up onto the porch.

"Well damn. I was looking forward to our usual banter."

"Is Alaric here?"

"With a hangover on the couch."

Bonnie pushed past him and hurried to the den. Damon just followed because he had no energy to deal with her little pain of explosion in his head. There was Alaric, snuggling a vodka bottle, passed out on the couch.

Bonnie snatched the bottle from his hand. With this Alaric woke up with a grunt, drool on his face. "Bonnie?"

With that Bonnie threw the bottle across the room. Damon at the sound of the glass shattering flinched. Bonnie was fierce and bold, and most times very courageous. Damon decided not to cross her, for now, and let things unfold.

"Bonnie what's your problem?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You can deal with vampires, witches, werewolves, and ghosts but you can't deal with a baby?"

Alaric rubbed his eyes, "It's complicated."

"I get it, you didn't sign up for this but she needs you. She needs all of us to support her. I'm pissed at her for making such a silly mistake but she's my best friend and she needs me."

"Well sorry to break the news to you kid, but im just the vampire hunter who is sleeping in her dead aunts/dead parents bedroom."

"You mean so much to her Ric! You mean a lot to Jeremy, me, and Damon-whether hell admit it or not-we care about you."

"I don't care about anyone in this room." Damon sneered.

"Of course you don't." Bonnie ignored him.

"Your crazy."

"Yeah that's it. Alaric is like your partner in crime. He's your friend."

Damon didn't say anything except roll his eyes, in truth, Bonnie was right, of course he'd never say it.

"Look the point is-well-you're a grown man-I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just giving you options."

"Bonnie your too young to understand-"

"Too young? I found out I was a witch and had to learn everything on my own. I watched my best friend and boy friend loose there parents, uncle, and aunt in less than a year. Caroline is a vampire, she'll never have kids or grow old. I think I've grown up. Don't you dare say I'm to young to understand, I know how harsh life can be." Bonnie had said this with such force her eyes were tearing.

Neither Alaric nor Damon knew what to say.

"It's your call Alaric. Walk out or man up. I don't give a damn anymore." Bonnie turned quickly and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Xoxo

Meanwhile Elena had just stepped into the mystic grill. She peered through the crowd of familiar faces, searching for a particular on. Finally she saw him and their eyes met, he waved, and she made her way towards him.

"Hey Elena." Matt said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Matt, how are you?"

"I'm good. Can't wait to get out of work."

"What time are you off?"

"At four. Why? What's up?"

"I really have to talk to you about some things, can you meet me at my house, after your shift?"

"Yeah sure. Everything okay?"

"Just have to tell you some stuff, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later!"

Elena's smile faded when he disappeared in the storage room. She felt scared out of her mind with no plan whatsoever of how to tell Matt he was the father of her unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW. IM SORRY. i've been having internet issues. So thoughts, opinions...REVIEW! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****The ****Matt ****and ****Elena ****conversation ****is ****inspired ****by ****a ****Ross ****and ****Rachel ****conversation on ****Friends. It's not as long as you all wanted but i really wanted to update. so enjoy. **

Chapter 5

_Previously... _

_Elena's smile faded when he disappeared in the storage room. She felt scared out of her mind with no plan whatsoever of how to tell Matt he was the father of her unborn child._

_xoxo_

Matt's reaction to Elena telling him that she was pregnant and he was the father should have been expected. However she never pictured herself kneeling over his limp form trying to get him to wake up. Out of all the people she told Matt had to be the one to faint, she was expecting Alaric.

"Matt." She tapped his cheek, "C'mon Matt."

Suddenly his eyes fluttered.

"That's it Matt. Easy does it, hey it's okay."

Matt gave her a blank stare but pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Want some water? Are you okay? Dizzy?"

He looked at her, with a blank puppy expression, "B-but we used a condom."

"We did? I guess it failed Matt, I mean condoms only work 97% of the time so I guess-"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"It says so on the package."

"No! No they do not!"

"Matt…they do."

Matt shook his head and stood up quickly, "No-no they do not! I think I would remember reading that!"

Elena huffed, "Google it."

So Matt Donovan with some sort of gawking expression took out his iPhone and went to search this. Only about two minutes later he spoke, "Oh I see! Those little shits at the condom company put it in the really tiny writing! They should put in huge bold letters!"

Elena blinked, "Look Matt you don't have to do anything. There is no pressure at all, I just needed to tell you."

Matt looked at her for a long moment before going over to sit on her couch. "Hold on I need to process all of this."

"Yes of course." Elena said. She went to sit next to him. There the two sat for a long while. Elena was meanwhile mentally preparing herself for whatever Matt had to say. Then suddenly Matt turned towards her and placed his hand on her belly.

"Baby. Our baby."

Elena has tears rimming her eyes and all she could do was nod.

"I told you I'd always be here Elena. I'll help in any way I can, I promise." Suddenly Elena hugged him and started crying again.

"But first." Matt said as he gave her a tight squeeze, "I'm calling the condom company."

Xoxo

After Matt complained for 20 minutes to the condom company, with Elena laughing silently the entire time he offered to treat her to diner. It was nothing special, just the mystic grill, but he just wanted a little more time with her.

Once they were there and they had ordered Elena spoke, "You made me laugh today, so I thank you for that. I haven't laughed that much in a while."

"Yeah." He agreed, "It's nice to see you smile, Elena. Do it more often?"

"I'm trying." Elena took a bite of a french fry.

"Wow a baby. Sorry, it just blows my mind."

"And it doesn't blow my mind?" She laughed, "It's all going to be okay right?"

"I'll make sure of it." Matt reached over and touched her hand and she smiled and squeezed his hand. Meanwhile across the grill Caroline was listening to every word.

Xoxo

Caroline was furious and above all confused. Why would her best friend sleep with her ex boyfriend? It doesn't even matter that he and Elena dated-that was forever ago. Of course Elena got every single guy but why was she with Matt and behind her back?

She was furious and she was so furious that she didn't even notice that she bumped into Damon and so the aftermath of this was falling on her butt.

"Whoa Barbie, dazed and confused much?"

Her anger had resulted in angry tears.

The smirk on Damon's face disappeared. He pulled her up, "Now what's a beautiful blonde like you doing crying on this gorgeous day?"

"Why would she do that to me? It's always about her!"

"Caroline, relax. Now explain."

"I overheard Elena and Matt in the grill, there having a baby!"

At that moment Damon's entire expression changed, "Together?"

Caroline whipped her eyes, "Yup."

"Son of a freaking bitch out of all the people in this shit hole _Matt's_the father?"

"You knew she was pregnant?" Caroline asked.

"Not now Barbie I'm about to kill your ex!" Damon jogged into the grill and Caroline chased after him.

Xoxo

As Matt and Elena were enjoying some dessert Damon darted up to there table followed by Caroline.

"Damon?" Elena shrieked.

"Caroline?" Matt asked.

"He's the father of your child?" Damon hissed.

Elena stood up and took Damon's arm and dragged him out the grill. To this Caroline followed and Matt, with the bill thankfully already paid, followed quickly.

"I don't want the whole town to know yet!" She shook her head, "Caroline I can explain-"

"You don't have to. I'm done." Caroline said and turned and walked off.

"Caroline! Please let me explain!"

Caroline ignored her and disappeared around the corner. Elena looked hopeless and heart broken went back towards Matt, "Can you drive me home?"

"Sure." He said, slightly shocked but said okay.

She ignored Damon as she walked to Matt's car leaving him alone to collect his thoughts.

Xoxo

Elena stepped in the door feeling exhausted and all she wanted to do was cry. Suddenly from her kitchen she heard laughter. It was Jeremy but also another male. Curiously she peeked into the kitchen.

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled and squirted a can of whipped cream at her.

"Beautiful!" Alaric howled and gave Jeremy a high five.

Elena looked very confused. She was no longer concerned at the whipped cream all over her but at Alaric standing in her kitchen, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Your back?"

"If that's okay?" Alaric asked.

Elena smiled, "It's perfect."

"Good. Watch out!" Alaric aimed the chocolate syrup at her and she ducked, and reached for the bowl of sprinkles on the counter and flung them at Alaric.

Elena was so utterly confused with the random fight of food but she didn't care. At first she was pissed and Damon and upset over Caroline. Now she was so happy to see Alaric had returned and he and Jeremy were ending her day with smiles. She needed those. Everything was okay, again, for now.

xoxo

After showering and getting the sprinkles out of her hair Elena headed to bed. She then found herself cross-legged on her bed with her phone in her lap. Stefan's phone usually went to voicemail but she didn't care.

It rang four times and as expected went to voice mail. Then she began to speak.

_"Hey.__Listen __I __know __you __don't __care __but __I __need __you __to __know __I'm __pregnant. __Not __on __purpose.__Matt's __the __father.__I'm __sorry."_

She choked and hung up quickly. She missed him more and more each day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Okay. sorry its not long im trying, ya'll are amazing but ill give you a long chapter when im ready stop throwing off my groove.**

Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_" I know you don't care but I need you to know I'm on 's the father.I'm sorry."_

_She choked and hung up quickly. She missed him more and more each day._

_Xoxo_

In between the sheets Elena found herself too lazy to get out of bed. She lay on her back with her hands on her belly, in awe of the last view days. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she noticed her phone lighting up. It wasn't on vibrate. And she wondered how long it was going off.

She had five text messages, all from Matt. They all had the same worried tone that Damon was going to kill him. Elena jumped off the bed.

_Xoxo_

This was Matt's fault after all. He mentally noted not to get in the middle of the whole Damon and Elena thing ever again. Why? I guess because Damon had his hand on his throat and had him pinned against the wall.

"Remember…." Matt gasped. "Elena…."

Damon filled with rage for a moment was thoughtful and then he released Matt, letting him fall to the floor and cough numerous times.

"I can't believe you got her pregnant! I just want to snap your neck!"

"The capability that you have of that is scary enough, lets leave it, man." Matt replied weakly, rubbing his throat.

Damon was fuming, almost to the point of growling. His eyes were still black and scary. Finally the vampire's eyes went from pitch black to light blue. Matt look up at him, still gasping and watched the vampire pour himself a glass of bourbon.

"C'mon she's important to both of us, we might not like, but we need to stick together."

"This isn't some crappy movie, Matt. This is life. And in life I hate you and I want to snap your neck."

"We'll you're the reason for my sister…so I want to kill you too, in fact."

Damon grew quiet until he spoke one final word, "Truce?"

"Just for 9 months." Matt said as he wiped his bleeding brow from the punch Damon gave him earlier. He headed for the door and Damon called out to him.

"Who told you about Vicki?"

"Bonnie."

Damon pressed his lips together, "If it's any constellation Matt I don't think being a vampire killed her."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"When Caroline turned she managed to control herself, she was really strong and well she had potential. Your sister was more difficult."

Matt looked at him; "She was always the runt of the litter." He headed to the door. Damon listened to him leave and then he heard a screeching annoying voice.

"Matt, you're bleeding! Damon I'm going to kill you!"

"Relax." Damon chimed as he headed over to her with his bourbon, "Mutt and I found an understanding."

"It's Matt." Matt replied darkly.

"Whatever." Damon said, "Elena why are you here?"

"I got five text messages from Matt. All with the same scared shitless tone."

Damon smirked, "Awe did I scare you." He pouted at Matt. Matt crossed his arms.

Damon turned towards Elena, "_Matt_ and I are two adults who handled a situation…very maturely."

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Elena muttered.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Damon asked.

Elena placed her hands on her hips, "Whatever. You're still an idiot."

"An idiot who cares!" Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

_Xoxo_

His chest hurt, it felt like something was in his chest. A stake? Was he finally dead this time. The vampire opened his eyes with his cheek pressed against the concrete floor.

" 'Atta boy Stefan." A heavy accent replied coolly from above him.

Stefan winced.

"Strangest thing. My lovely sister saw your phone had one new voicemail after we knocked you out, and well after listening to that all the pieces fell together."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. He pushed himself up with shaky arms and winced pulling out a wooden stake pelted between two ribs.

"Oh that's right you haven't been properly caught up yet. Honestly Stefan if you were snooping around about Michael, then I should of known something was up."

"Klaus…where are we?" Stefan asked as he rose to his feet.

Klaus smiled, "I'm happy you asked." He walked past him and pulled something and a door slowly lifted to reveal the happy little town of Mystic Falls.

"Klaus-"

"Welcome Home Stefan." Klaus chimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****I****'****m****sorry!****MAJOR****writers****block****and****so****here****it****is,****a****NICE****LONG****chapter.****Bottoms****up!**

Chapter 7

_Previously…_

"_Welcome Home Stefan." Klaus chimed._

_Xoxo _

Elena was relaxing, cleaning up her room a bit when her phone rang. Out of all the people it was Tyler trying to get her to come to senior prank night.

"_**C'mon 'Lena she'll get over it." **_

"_**She's being a bitch Tyler, honestly. I don't want to deal with her, I have enough to worry about." **_

"_**Okay truth, she's being unreasonable and well it's a big shock to everyone that your pregnant, you have to give here the benefit of the doubt." **_

"_**And your not freaking out?" **_

"_**Well I'm shocked if that's what your wondering. It's not my business but I know you have a lot of support. Look I just wanted to call and tell you I'm gonna watch out for your kid, everybody needs a watch dog." **_

Elena laughed, _**"**__**You **__**just **__**made **__**my **__**entire **__**day **__**I **__**hope **__**you **__**know **__**that.**__**" **_

"_**I'm glad. I'll talk to her okay, now are you sure you don't want to go to senior prank night?" **_

"_**Maybe. I'm not feeling it, I might just stay home and relax."**_

"_**Okay well if you change your mind, let me know!" **_

"_**Thanks Tyler, bye!" **_

_xoxo _

After the strange and comforting phone call with Tyler Elena had still no desire to go to senior prank night. She would prank the school on another night, a night where no one would expect it.

She suddenly had a craving for popcorn and was trying to decide what movie she wanted to watch when her phone rang. The called ID said Damon.

**_"Hey what's up?" _**The brunette asked as she lay on her bed.

**_"Hey can you come over?" _**Damon asked, **_"It's an emergency." _**

Elena froze, **_"What's wrong? Are you okay?" _**

From Damon's end there was a muffle and some talking and then a different voice came through the telephone.

"_**Well**__**your**__**supposed**__**to**__**be**__**dead.**__**" **_A cold heavy accent spoke.

Elena froze, not saying a word.

**_"You can skip the charade sweetheart, I've figured it out." _**

Elena felt a lump in her throat, **_"What have you done with Damon?" _**

**_"Nothing yet, love."_** Klaus smirked, **_"Just a little compulsion to telephone you, nothing big. Unless of course you don't do as I am going to ask." _**

"_**And what do you want?" **_

"_**A meeting. It seems as though we have a complication and you know the one I'm talking about. You better be on your way here because we have much to discuss." **_

The line went dead. Elena was already running down the stairs.

_Xoxo _

As she drove her mind was racing and when she parked her car in front of the boarding house she knew the decision she was going to make. It scared her but she knew she had to do it.

_Xoxo_

"Damon!" Elena cam bursting through the house and into the den where she found Klaus near the fireplace with Stefan at his side. A petite unfamiliar blonde was standing next to Damon who was hunched over in pain.

"He'll be fine, if you cooperate." Klaus sneered, "Now I found an interesting voicemail on Stefan's phone. Mind you he was unconscious at the time but that was his own fault."

"Yes Stefan, next time don't pry into our lives." Sneered the blonde.

"Oh Elena meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus gestured.

"Sister?" Elena gaped.

"The other one was much _prettier_." She commented.

"Be nice sister, now the details of your pregnancy I don't care about the point is you are pregnant which means for the next 9 months your blood is tainted and I can't use it."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

Rebekah then shot a wooden bullet at Damon's leg, he cried out in pain. Elena winced. Stefan meanwhile stood perfectly still but when the bullet impacted Damon he flinched.

"It's a good thing your little friends saved you, in truth you had to die but for me to make my hybrids I need your blood to complete the transformation, it's funny how things work out."

Elena stood silently.

"Now." Klaus began, "Your baby isn't even fully grown I could just-"

"I'm having this baby, Klaus, you are not taking it away from me!"

"I very well could, I went to medical school. So much free time I don't know what to do with myself."

"What if I make you a deal? I think you owe me after all. If it wasn't for my friends, you wouldn't have your precious hybrids."

"Elena-" Stefan spoke but stopped quickly as both originals turned to look at him. Klaus then turned back to Elena.

"I suppose, but what are you inquiring?"

"You wait a little while longer, let me have the baby. The baby will stay here in mystic falls with my family and friends and I will be your prisoner, your personal blood bag for your hybrids."

The deal took everyone by surprise. Stefan's mouth hung open, his eyes filled with emotion. Damon looked up painfully, shocked as well. Even Rebekah was taken back.

Klaus smiled, "That is a very good deal, I like that very much."

Klaus turned towards his sister and smiled and then back towards Elena. He walked towards her and held out his hand, "I accept and you have my word."

"Elena no!" Damon screamed but Elena extended her hand and gripped Klaus's. Another wooden bullet impounded Damon's leg.

"No!" Stefan shouted towards Rebekah he pushed the gun out of her hand. Rebekah pushed him against the wall.

"You two!" Klaus yelled, "Stop it!"

The original then turned back towards Elena, "Now my dear this deal is in motion but you getting pregnant, well that's something that should have a punishment. Stefan should also be punished, he lied to me this entire time, hard to trust him these days."

Klaus continued, "I'm going to need someone to watch over you, I think im going to leave town for a bit, now if I leave Stefan he could very well betray me again, these emotions of his…just keep getting in the way. So I think I have an idea."

Damon who was still on the ground somehow understood what he was saying. Then Elena did too, "No, please."

Klaus pushed Stefan against the wall, "Turn. It. Off." He growled.

Stefan stared at him and then pushed him, "No!" He shouted.

The three others were stunned.

"Intriguing… your love for Elena…incredibly strong…" He smiled then his expression changed immediately he pushed Stefan against the wall more strongly than ever and screamed louder, "Turn it off!"

Seconds after Damon and Elena knew he was gone. Klaus smiled and turned towards Elena, "Stefan will call me when the baby is born." He disappeared and Rebekah followed. Stefan disappeared as well.

Elena ran to Damon's side immediately helping him up and getting a blood bag.

_Xoxo _

Once Damon was fine and back to normal he ignored Elena's pleading gazes.

"Damon talk to me! Please!"

He held a strong gaze with the flames in the fire. Alaric and Jeremy had been called about ten minutes before because they had to know.

"I couldn't let him take my baby…I couldn't." Elena continued, "Everything will be o-" She reached to touch his palm but he pulled away and stood.

"I can't loose you Elena, I can't I-"

Elena ran up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. She wanted to say something but she couldn't because she didn't know to comfort him. Instead she pulled him into a hug. Suddenly the front door opened. Damon pulled apart from Elena, whipping his hand across his eyes, Elena for a moment believed he was crying but she wasn't sure.

"You call me and tell me Klaus is back in town, real great conversation starter Damon!" Alaric yelled.

Jeremy who was close behind Alaric noticed the tension in the room. He noticed Elena's eyes and Damon's avoiding both his and Alaric's eyes.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

Elena looked ready to burst but she sat down on the couch and remained calm taking deep breaths, "I made a deal with him."

Elena then explained the whole it's a good thing she's alive because her blood is valuable speech. Then she told her little brother and Alaric the deal she made.

Both boys were in such shock they didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Elena muttered and burst into tears and ran out the door.

Alaric walked over to the couch like a mindless zombie and sat down. Damon sat next to him and handed him his glass of scotch. Jeremy turned away running his hand through his hair, he paced until Anna stood in front of him.

"I have an idea." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****Damon will be making a Ghost Whisperer reference and another familiar TV reference that you all can figure out. By the way i got my baby information from a legit site.**

Chapter 8

_Previously_

"_I__'__m __sorry.__I__'__m __sorry.__" __Elena __muttered __and __burst __into __tears __and __ran __out __the __door._

_Alaric walked over to the couch like a mindless zombie and sat down. Damon sat next to him and handed him his glass of scotch. Jeremy turned away running his hand through his hair, he paced until Anna stood in front of him. _

"_I __have __an __idea.__" __She __said._

_Xoxo_

Elena was expecting the cold shoulder the next morning. Jeremy wouldn't come out of his room and Alaric completely blew her off when she tried to strike up a morning conversation about there needing to be a knew coffee maker.

Damon ignored her calls because his phone wasn't turned off. It would get to the second or third ring then he would pick up and hang up.

It was complicated to explain the feelings towards her unborn child. There was a baby growing in her belly, _her_ baby. Though she's only known about the baby a small about of time she wanted to protect it with everything she could and to be honest she wasn't sure why.

The three boys kept quiet thankfully and it was up to her to tell Bonnie and Matt now. She would tell Bonnie after her ultrasound which her best friend had scheduled and Matt was tagging along.

_Xoxo _

"The gel is going to feel a bit cold." The doctor said with a sweet smile.

Elena nodded. She was lying down in the chair Matt was standing behind her and Bonnie was standing beside him. The gel did feel cold as the doctor spread it around on her belly with the ultrasound. On the monitor all three squinted for the baby.

"There's your baby." The doctor pointed at the screen. "He or she is small right now, only almost two months old."

"How small doc?" Matt asked.

"About the size of a grape." Replied Doctor Reed. Elena gaped at the screen as well as Matt and Bonnie. The doctor continued, "It's hard to tell but your baby has arms and legs and right now the eyelids and ears are forming."

Elena couldn't believe it and so she started tearing up.

"Will get you cleaned up and I'll get you a picture, would you like that?"

"We'd love it." Matt said.

"And your baby is perfectly healthy, if you were wondering." Dr. Reed smiled.

_Xoxo _

Elena stared at the picture in her hands; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was quiet on the way home, debating on whether to tell Matt or Bonnie the news.

"We have a little grape Elena!" Matt was beyond excited.

Elena giggled, "Yes we do."

They went to the grill to celebrate where Matt snuck some champagne from the back, "Perks of working here, don't tell."

He hands a glass to Elena, sniffs it, and then he spoke, "Apple cider for you."

Bonnie takes her glass; "Okay so to the most unexpected miracle, the grape, who has brought more smiles on both of your faces that I've seen in weeks."

The trio raised there glasses, clinked them and took sips. After about an hour of talking about random unrelated things towards the baby Bonnie who only took a few sips of her alcohol drove her and Matt home.

Elena waved and watched her best friend and her baby daddy drive out of sight; she would wait a while because she didn't have the strength to ruin their smiles.

_Xoxo _

As she walked to the porch of her house she noticed Damon's car parked near her mailbox. She assumed Alaric was home and Jeremy never left so he had to be there. She would talk to them but tell them what? Why on earth did she want to keep the little grape and suddenly it made absolute perfect since.

Perfect timing. All three were in the kitchen. Just as Jeremy was making his way to leave she charged forward. "Hold on just a damn minute!" She slammed the picture on the counter.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant and see this picture?" Elena pointed at the ultrasound, "That's my baby! He or she is the size of grape, probably the most amazing grape in the entire world!"

Neither Jeremy nor Alaric look at it but she then picked it up and pushed it in Jeremy's face and then Alaric's and then Damon's.

"You all are probably curious as to why this 8 week old grape means so much to me? Why I would sacrifice my life for this baby well here's why: I know I'm going to be vampire."

"Elena-" Alaric said.

"I don't want to become one but I don't want what happened to John to happen to any of you! If someone has to die for me to stay human, no I won't allow it. I wanted a normal life, to get older, have kids, and this little grape is my only shot at normal! My only shot at leaving something behind, continuing the family because besides me and Jer everyone else is dead!" She let out a breath, "So ignore me, hate me forever, I don't care anymore, but this baby is going to live a long happy life and if I have to be with Klaus to do that then so be it!"

Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy said absolutely nothing for a long time.

Elena placed the ultrasound on the table, "My baby is perfectly healthy by the way."

Her feet wanted to run far away. Far away; but she stayed.

"Elena." Alaric cleared his throat, "You can't expect us to just let this happen. Were gonna fight this."

"And bury another body, Ric? I can't handle that."

"Me neither." Jeremy said, "But were gonna figure something out, right Damon?"

"Melinda and Buffy have a point."

Jeremy exchanged a look with Damon.

"So." Alaric stated, "A grape? Gotta take a closer look."

While Alaric and Elena talked over the baby Jeremy brought Damon into the other room.

"What do you know?"

"Had an interesting talk with Katherine. We were going to road trip it but too much stuff is going on." He smiled, "Stop by tomorrow. Will have a chat and maybe try and find a solution for all of this, are you in?"

"Fine."

_Xoxo _

After a long happy yet stressful day the young brunette put the ultrasound picture on her mirror below her aunt Jenna's picture. She smoothed it with her fingertips. In the reflection of the mirror she saw someone in the arch of her doorway. Elena expected it to be Damon, noticing the dark clothing, but everything is not as it seems.

"Pretty picture, but putting it in the dead hall of fame area? Interesting."

Pain. Stefan Salvatore, her ex boyfriend, stood in the archway. "Stefan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm ordered to keep an eye on you, so when the baby is born, I can tell Klaus to come and pick you up."

Elena shook her head, "Snap out of it, please."

"Snap out of what? I like this. No more feeling guilty, I'm free."

Elena shook her head, "This isn't you."

"This is me, the other side of me, we haven't been formally introduced." Stefan smirked, "And I wonder what your blood tastes like with a child in it, must be rather good, Klaus wouldn't mind if I had a snack, now would he?"

"You wouldn't do that, Stefan."

"Klaus said I could, he said a quick taste would be fun. He said I have to Elena, I can't help it." A moment of weakness.

"Stefan you don't have to, please don't, please."

Elena placed a protective hand on her stomach. Damon was still at the house, he and Ric were watching the football game.

"Damon!" She shouted.

Stefan crouched forward suddenly his eyes black, "M'sorry." He murmured and ran towards her. Elena placed both hands on her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Previously_

"_Damon!" She shouted. _

__Stefan crouched forward suddenly his eyes black, "M'sorry." He murmured and ran towards her. Elena placed both hands on her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.__

_Xoxo_

She waited for the pain but it never came. Instead she found Damon in front of her as Stefan impacted him Damon flung him across the floor barricading into the windowsill.

"If your so damn hungry go eat a rabbit, oh wait you don't do that anymore do you?" Damon sneered.

Alaric had arrived followed by Jeremy. Damon pushed Elena towards Jeremy who grabbed her and pulled her into the hall.

Stefan pulled away from Damon's grip and ran vampire speed down the stairs and out the door.

No one knew what to say.

_Xoxo _

Elena didn't want to talk to anyone, nope not about this. So she showered and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a purple tank top. She was towel drying her hair when she entered her room and Damon was lying on her bed.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"I just think it would be best if I stuck around for the night."

"I don't need a babysitter." Elena said. She put the towel on her hanger and neared her dresser. Damon watched the young brunette brush her long hair, "You think I'm going to break and I'm not. I'm fine."

"Fun fact of the day; the average person tells 4 lies a day or 1460 a year; a total of 87,600 by the age of 60. And the most common lie is: I'm Fine."

There's a flicker in her eyes as she meets Damon's gaze in the reflection. She ignores him then and pulls her hair into a ponytail and heads towards her bed. Damon sits on top of the covers, hands behind his head.

Elena sat upright and leaned against the headboard. "It's fine. I'm fine. Everyone leaves me; it's just something that I'm used to by now. Stefan's humanity is gone and its not coming back, I've lost him."

Tears flew freely down her cheeks. Damon watched with such a sad face and he then placed a hand firmly on her thigh, she turned towards him.

"I will never leave you Elena. Ever. I promise you."

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

He smiled as well, "I'd sneak you some bourbon but pregnant people can't have that fun stuff, not for a while."

She giggled, "I just want to go to sleep." Elena reached over turned off the light and snuggled under the covers lying on her side facing Damon. She let out a few more cries.

"Sssh it's okay." Damon muttered, "Try picturing me naked."

Elena smacked his leg.

She cried for a little bit more and finally she relaxed. Finally Elena was falling asleep.

"That's right honey, go to sleep." Damon whispered. He closed his eyes too and drifted away.

_Xoxo _

In the early morning he awoke to Elena who was in a deep sleep. He did his best not to wake her and succeeded as he walked out of the room. He had business for today and as he went to go find Jeremy he was not in his room.

Alaric was snoring from Jenna's old room and the downstairs was quiet. Damon peeked out the window; there was Jeremy's car. Panic.

As he headed out the door his phone rang. He stepped outside into the sunlight and put the phone to his ear, _"__What__'__d__you__do__with__the__kid?__" _

"_Tik tok Damon, I have a life you know." _

"_You're seriously already at the house with him, Katherine?" _

"_It's more fun that way. The kid's knocked out on you're couch." _

"_Why…I don't even understand you." _

"_And __you __probably __never __will.__See __you __in __a __few __minutes.__"_

Click.

When Damon walked into his home Jeremy was slowly sitting up and then he began to yell at Katherine.

"I would of gone with you if you just asked!" He placed his hand on the back of his head and winced.

"Are you bleeding?" Damon asked towards Jeremy.

"Not yet." He glared at Katherine.

"Good. It pisses me off when the couch and rug gets stained with blood."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "So Jeremy, do whatever you got to do, and get Anna here."

"Why Anna?" Damon questioned.

"Pearl knew a way to destroy Klaus and of course she wouldn't tell me but she told Anna."

Jeremy sighed, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you'll be taking care of that baby, and not Elena. Not that I care, I just want Klaus dead."

Jeremy glared at her before closing his eyes and suddenly from behind him she appeared.

"I said I could help you, not them." She said.

"It's okay to help, we just want Klaus dead, please."

"Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are." Anna replied.

"What's she saying, Jer?" Damon asked.

Jeremy looked annoyed, "She won't help you two. She doesn't trust you guys."

Katherine rolled her eyes and muttered something to Damon. Then Damon walked up to Jeremy.

"Anna. I know you can hear me so…sorry Jeremy." He took Jeremy's head and bashed it into the corner of the coffee table, "Oops." He smirked.

"Damon!" Jeremy yelled and from behind him Anna shrieked, "Jeremy!"

"Tell us what you know you little bitch." Damon growled. He gripped the back of Jeremy's head, "C'mon Anna or your little boyfriend gets it."

Anna then shouted, "Michael!" Jeremy repeated the name to Damon and Katherine and pulled away from Damon's grip.

"Who the hell is Michael?" Damon yelled.

Jeremy looked back at Anna and then answered, "She said he's the vampire who hunts vampires."

"Now were in business." Katherine said with a smile.

Xoxo

Time passed quickly the next few weeks. Alaric was hovering and Damon and Jeremy were always out together up to something. Bonnie and Matt were as well hovering and Tyler was trying to help in any way he could.

At school rumors got started, it was a small town, word traveled. Elena heard just about everything and she assumed Caroline had started the rumors; well in most senses the entire school knew she was pregnant. Great.

_Xoxo _

Jeremy awoke to Elena bouncing on his bed.

"Jeremy wake up! I'm showing!"

"M'great now let me sleep." Jeremy muttered.

"Oh please Jer, I think I'm showing and my pants feel kind of tight!" She shook up and giggled the entire time finally Jeremy rolled over and opened his eyes.

Elena stood up and lifted her shirt to reveal her belly, which had a small yet visible difference, "So?" She asked.

"I think so." Jeremy said.

"Yes!" Elena bent forward, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

Jeremy's phone rang as soon as she left the room.

"M'what?" Jeremy asked as he lay down again.

"We found him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Previously_

_Jeremy's phone rang as soon as she left the room. _

"_M'what?" Jeremy asked as he lay down again. _

"_We found him."_

_Xoxo _

Anna had been somewhat difficult giving false locations but finally revealing the right one after Damon threatened to turn Jeremy and then drive a stake through his heart. The place was old and had somewhat of a creepy feel. Anna explained that a powerful witch had entombed him in the 90s in the oldest cemetery in Charlotte.

On the entrance doors were windows with bars on them. Katherine and Jeremy leaned close into them. Inside was the stone casket in the center of the room. Katherine pushed open the doors with ease and pushed off the stone cover.

There lay Michael, looking very much dead with chains wrapped around his body. His eyes opened.

_Xoxo _

Elena needed knew clothes, she really did. She wasn't going to wear yoga pants and sweat pants for the rest of her term. The she had a sudden urge to call Caroline; she would be the perfect person to shop with.

She hesitated, staring at her phone. She held it for a second and then put it back on the bed.

_Xoxo _

Damon was allowed to have his own personal time to relax. Or so he thought.

He came out of the bathroom, with his hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist There on his bed was Caroline Forbes and it wasn't the happy annoying Caroline, it was the crying one. _Great._

She buried her face into _his_ pillow. He sighed heavily, "Hold on Barbie lemme get on some pants."

He pulled out a pair of boxers, a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. He was dressing right in front of her and she didn't even look up. Wow it must have been serious; no girl could ever resist him. He smirked to himself.

He zipped up his jeans and made his way towards her. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand toward her shoulder.

"Hey um…its okay. Your getting my pillow all wet…and stuff."

"Oh Damon!" She blubbered. "I miss her, she's my best friend. She's never going to forgive me, I was the one who spread all those nasty rumors around school!"

Damon shrugged, "Kind of figured."

Caroline cried harder.

"Hey now, c'mon." Damon said. He felt awkward, ugh why did she pick him to talk to?

"I was so mad at her Damon and I feel so bad she lost so much. I'm such a bad friend but we've all lost a lot, right?"

"All of us have our own problems, true. But you're her person, well one of them at least." Damon stated, "She misses you."

Caroline whipped the tears from her face, "Really?"

"Yeah and I have an idea."

"Oh Damon you're the best!" Caroline threw her arms around his neck.

He let out a choke, "Whoa touchy feely, ah Caroline, off!" He barked.

She did not let go.

_Xoxo _

Elena put on a matching dark purple sweat suit just as Alaric came to her door.

"Damon's downstairs, he says its urgent." Alaric had this weird blank expression.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked.

Alaric hesitated, "Come and see for yourself." He smiled softly.

Elena followed him downstairs to find not Damon but Caroline. She was standing there looking so nervous; rocking back and forth on her heals.

"I'm a bitch. I'm worse than that I'm an annoying jealous neurotic bitch."

"You got that right!" Damon called from somewhere in the house. This was followed by a smack and Alaric saying, "No comments from the peanut gallery!"

The girls ignored it.

Elena stepped forward, "I just want a better understanding of why you were mad, Care."

"I don't know. It's just always about you."

Elena edged towards her, "Yeah I hate it. So much. Sometimes I just want to disappear, go somewhere where no one knows me and just start over."

Caroline nodded, "And just the fact it was Matt…"

Elena sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. You're my best friend Care, and I need you. I'm sorry sometimes it's all about me, I can't help it. It really sucks to be the key to the hybrids and all."

Caroline gave a sympathetic smile, "The thought of Damon listening is pissing me off, how about we go shopping, get you some new clothes?"

Elena embraced her best friend, "Sounds perfect."

"I'm not even in the room and I'm pissing you off, oh c'mon! Ric stop looking at me!"

_xoxo_

After the exhausting shopping trip the girls were on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching TV. The beautiful blonde was spending the night.

Damon is there too, ignoring the girls and having a drink with his best friend Ric when Jeremy appears. He looked out of breath and flustered.

"What?" Damon mouthed.

Jeremy cocked his head in a different direction.

Damon looked at Alaric and placed a finger to his lips, "We'll be back." He mouthed and walked off.

_Xoxo _

The dusty old tomb was even creepier in the dark but Jeremy ignored that feeling. He concentrated on the distress call he got from Katherine. He couldn't ignore her, he wasn't that much of a dick.

Katherine was lying on the tomb floor barely conscious. She looked like she hadn't had any blood in weeks. Damon's immediate reaction was to rush to her side and then he felt somewhat embarrassed considering Jeremy was watching him.

"Is she alive or dying or what?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah she need's-" He paused and eyed Jeremy's bracelet. With one swift yet painful motion he ripped off the kid's bracelet, compelled him to shut his mouth, and pulled his wrist down to Katherine's mouth.

Katherine was lifeless and then she twitched and her fangs came out as they sunk into the young Gilbert's wrist. With one hand behind Katherine's head he steadied her.

"Easy." He muttered as she drank willingly. Finally he pulled back Jeremy's wrist slowly and Katherine's face had color once again. Damon then fed Jeremy some of his blood and the wound in his wrist slowly began to disappear. He positioned the younger man on the ground and then turned back to the other vampire.

"What happened?"

Katherine glared at him, "I tried everything. Mice, bats, rats, humans, he would not eat. Then I found out what he really wanted."

Damon scoffed, "So this Michael character likes vampire blood? That's twisted."

Katherine stood slowly and brushed the dust from her jeans, "Well he's gone now. He'll connect the dots and find you I'm sure."

"You taking off?" Damon asked and rolled his eyes.

" With the car I'll just pop out of my ass, sure I'll get right on that." She paused, "Drop me off at a hotel. I'll manage."

"Why would I help you?" Damon hissed.

"Because I unfortunately most likely just gave Elena a chance to fight."

xoxo

**A/N: I know, where have I been? Busy life. Hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukah, New Years, etc. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i know. I suck. but im here now so it's okay. **

Chapter 11

_Previously_

_"Why would I help you?" Damon hissed._

_"Because I unfortunately most likely just gave Elena a chance to fight."_

_Xoxo_

_16 weeks pregnant _

Time was going so fast as well as the growth of Elena's belly. She was now getting morning sickness, except it was all the time.

"It's one in the afternoon, it's not morning anymore." Damon called, "They should just change it to sickness all day… or something."

Elena ignored him turning pale again and dashing to the bathroom. "Awe Elena." Damon moaned and walked after her.

She however locked the door tightly.

"C'mon princess, you know I can just break your lock."

"…But-you won't." Elena gasped tiredly.

"You okay?"

"I've puked 3 times today. Three." She paused and heaved into the toilet, "I'm not cut out for this."

"You need more food in your stomach, you've chucked it all up. I bet you're just dry heaving now, look come on out and I'll get you some saltines or something."

After a few moments Elena unlocked the door and followed Damon into the kitchen. He fixed her a cold glass of water and the box of saltines.

"So tell me." He sat across from her, "Have you thought of names?"

"Caroline dropped off the baby name book yesterday, but I've already decided the names."

"Oh really?" Damon challenged.

Elena took a bite of cracker and a small sip of water, "If it's a boy he will be John Grayson Donovan. If it's a girl she will be Jenna Miranda Donovan."

Damon frowned, "I can't even make fun of those names." He paused and chuckled.

She smiled at him with a roll of her eyes.

He returned the smile, "So you're going with Matt's last name?"

"It's only fair. He told me I could pick out the names but I insisted on using his last name for the kid, besides maybe my kid will have better luck without the name Gilbert around."

Damon laughed, "With the rest of our circus train? Yeah sure normal apple pie life."

Elena laughed, "No matter If I'm around for my child's life or not he or she will be protected, I know that much. Our circus train will protect him and I know this for sure."

"And loved." Damon added, "Unconditionally."

Elena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

There moment of gazing into each other's eyes was ruined like always by Elena's phone. The caller ID made her stomach flip but she remained in control.

"_Klaus." _She spoke into the phone with elegance and poise.

Damon's hand clenched into a fist and Klaus spoke.

"_Hello love how's the baby?" _

"_So far so good." _

"_Very nice." _Klaus said politely, _"Now onto business Stefan should be at your house in a few minutes, I've arranged a meeting so we can go over a few things." _

"_What kind of things?" _

"_Just the plan for after the baby is born and my plans for you. Come alone, don't think the other Salvatore will be joining us." _

The doorbell rang.

Klaus continued, _"He got there faster than I thought he would, see you soon then." _

Click. The line went dead.

_Xoxo _

Damon was pissed off and shaking and pacing so she did the next best thing. She opened the door for Stefan and ignored him. She held up her index finger and told Alaric to come home and make sure Damon doesn't go on a killing spree.

Then she went back to Stefan, "Let's get this over with."

"Your so calm to be in a car with me, I could very well-"

"Touch here brother and die." Damon barked.

Elena grabbed her coat, "No you won't." She briskly walked passed him with a smirk on her face.

_Xoxo _

"So here's the deal sweat heart you will deliver the baby, say your goodbyes and you'll be coming with me."

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

Klaus eyed the man in the archway of the room, "What about him, love?"

"He's going to be your prisoner too?"

Klaus shook his head, "If all goes well I'm planning on giving him his freedom. Now mind you he only gets it if you come with me."

_Or you die. _Elena thought to herself. Of course she couldn't think like that and risk Stefan's freedom. But she wondered what were her friends up too because they must have an idea?

"Okay." She said.

"Now!" Klaus smacked his hands together, "my plans for you, oh well it'll be a surprise but will make sure your blood is perfect. Will have fun together, love."

_Xoxo _

Alaric sat there while Damon paced. The vampire cursed every so often and took a swig of bourbon while Alaric tried to calm him. Suddenly the front door opened.

Damon saw Elena's face but frowned when he noticed the leather pants.

"Ugh you're here."

Jeremy followed behind her and Damon frowned, "You two movie buddies?"

Alaric scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at Jeremy.

"Guess who's waiting at the bar for you." Katherine said. She looked pleased and somewhat scared at the same time.

Damon gaped, "You found him?"

Jeremy snorted, "He's not the world's greatest vampire hunter for nothing, Damon."

Alaric just looked confused, "What's going on?"

Damon patted Alaric on the shoulder, "Going to go have a little chat with Klaus's fear. This should be fun. See you buddy."

He strode out the door and then pointed to Jeremy who was on his trail, "No you stay. One less Gilbert I don't have to worry about."

Jeremy frowned, "C'mon Damon."

"Can I come?"

Damon nodded towards Katherine, "Yeah cause if he decides to kill you, it won't affect me."

Katherine made a face at Damon; he smirked at her and held open the front door for her.

_Xoxo _

"That's him." Katherine pointed to the man at the barstool. He turned towards them almost like he was listening.

Katherine grimaced.

"Ah the famous Damon Salvatore, an easy find. Now Miss Pierce you were always somewhat difficult but you made it so much easier this time around."

"So you can kill Klaus?"

"I can and trust me dear boy I have wanted to for so long, Miss Pierce understands."

Katherine was quiet, still looking fierce as ever.

"So." Michael said, "I want to know everything and then we will figure something out. Along my terms of course and understandably you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

"Or what?" Katherine asked.

"Miss Pierce your familiar with how cruel Klaus is aren't you? You should know I'm much worse."

Damon's eyes met Katherine's for a split second and in that moment he felt sorry for her.

_Xoxo _

The plan was set and Katherine and Damon were both more than dedicated to kill Klaus.

Katherine stopped the car in front of the Gilbert house and waited in silence for him to leave.

"Katherine-"

"Don't." She snapped, "My past is none of your concern."

"Okay, but your really going to help me, aren't you?"

"It's not because I want to help Elena, you know." She said and looked at him, both hands gripping the steering wheel. She took a breath, "I won't let her loose that baby. It isn't fair."

Damon stared at the Gilbert home and then at Katherine as she continued, "I want this girl that I don't even like who looks exactly like me to be able to hold her child, the child she created out of sin, and be able to hold it and raise it. She shouldn't loose that right. I will not let it happen again." Katherine was staring straight ahead, unmoving.

"Kath-"

"Go. Follow the plan; call me when her water breaks. I will see you then."

"Don't go far, Kat." Damon said and pushed open the car door.

As he slammed the door Katherine put her foot on the gas and let the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

_Xoxo _

**The next chapter will be several months ahead…if you catch my drift… ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we go! **

Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_Go. Follow the plan; call me when her water breaks. I will see you then." _

"_Don't go far, Kat." Damon said and pushed open the car door. _

_As he slammed the door Katherine put her foot on the gas and let the hot tears fall down her cheeks._

_Xoxo _

To Damon Elena's pregnancy flew by him in a blur. He was amazed at how tiny she once and how big she had gotten. To please her he spent Christmas with her, Jeremy, and Alaric.

Alaric made pancakes at midnight on Christmas and there were presents. Jeremy and Alaric got Elena a bunch of stuff for the baby and a few things for her. Jeremy even painted something and framed it for the baby.

Damon, shockingly got presents as well. None from Jeremy but Alaric got him a bottle of bourbon, a bottle of wine, a new flask, and a pair of sunglasses. Elena got Damon a few shirts, a jar of pickles, and a teddy bear. It was weird and made Damon a little uncomfortable but he went with it.

Damon didn't see Stefan on Christmas but only for a moment. His baby brother was outside in the snow watching her laugh and smile.

_Xoxo_

On New Years Elena cried about not being able to drink and do belly shots with Caroline. Damon stayed with her then too.

_Xoxo _

Caroline and Bonnie threw a baby shower for her, needless to say Carol Lockwood got involved and it was another excuse for a party. More importantly Elena had everything she needed for when the baby came.

_Xoxo _

The crib was sitting in Elena's room and Damon had constructed it. Elena didn't want a nursery built just yet.

_xoxo_

The months flew by and finally it was time.

Elena got up slowly from her bed. These days she wasn't sure if she was wearing matching socks. As she was brushing her hair in the bathroom her pants suddenly were wet. Elena placed both hands on her stomach and looked up at her reflection. It was time.

She was already prepared with a set of clothes and things in a suitcase.

"Jeremy!" She called.

Jeremy poked his head through the open bathroom door, "Is the faucet leaking again? That plumber did a shitty job."

"No that's my water."

"Your water?"

"My water broke so can you grab the suitcase in my room?"

Jeremy looked at her for a long moment before passing out in the hallway.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'll just go change my clothes and then you can get my suitcase." She spoke calmly to the unconscious boy.

Sh hurried and put on her dark blue matching sweat suit. Jeremy slowly sat up and Elena dropped the suitcase on him.

"Hurry up." She said and waddled down the stairs.

_Xoxo_

"Okay." Alaric said. "Okay. Where are my keys? Okay deep breaths we got this!"

"Ric-your keys are on the counter." Elena said flatly as she watched Alaric walk back and forth as he anxiously looked for his keys.

Elena walked towards them.

Alaric yelled, "No Elena! Don't move! Deep breaths!"

"I'm pregnant not impaired!"

Jeremy came down the stairs, "I called the hospital and they know your coming."

"Good." Elena said, "Call Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie. I'll call Damon."

_Xoxo _

"_Hey princess, what's up?_" Damon asked as he picked up the phone.

"_Can you meet us at the hospital? Damon, it's time." _

"_What?" _

"_I want you here." _Elena said.

"_I know princess I'll be there don't worry." _

"_Call Stefan please…" _

"_I will." _Damon said softly.

The line went dead. Damon would call Stefan so that he could let Klaus know the baby was on the way. Oh we would do that but first he had to call someone else.

"_Is it time already?" _Michael asked.

"_I'm calling Stefan in a few minutes, are you ready?" _

"_I'll let Miss Pierce know. Keep me posted, Salvatore." _

The line went dead.

_Xoxo _

Today was it. The day he would either loose Elena or not. It was finally time. Damon ran a hand through his hair. He promised he would love that child and he would to his best of his abilities with or without Elena.

He had to tell her he loved her. He had too. Even though she already knew she had to be told again.

He put on his jacket and shut the front door.

_Xoxo _

The room they put her in was nice but the room filled with all of her annoying friends and Alaric and Jeremy wasn't nice.

Unfortunately for her the contractions weren't far enough apart yet and they weren't going to give her drugs to speed up the process.

Matt came in the room suddenly with a large teddy bear. He gave Elena a shy smile and put it in the corner next to the balloons Bonnie had gotten for her.

Damon came in then, he looked breathless and annoyed.

The crowd in her room and the noise seemed to fade. Elena ignored all of them and placed both hands on her stomach.

"I love you so much. Your going to have a happy life, I promise. It's going to be okay."

Damon approached her, "Comforting your nerves or the baby's?" Damon asked in a whisper.

"Both." Elena said.

Damon pulled up a plastic chair with ease next to her, "You and the kid will be fine. No worries." Damon gave here hand a squeeze.

"I'm really scared Damon." Elena whispered, "I don't want to be separated from my child. I can't be brave all the time."

"No one is asking you too princess." Damon said, "Look at me, Elena."

Elena lifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet the strong gaze of ice blue eyes, "I've got everything under control."

'You have a plan?" Elena whispered.

Damon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead for a few short seconds, "Everything is going to be okay."

He got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Stefan had called him and he called back.

"_Klaus is on his way."_ Stefan said, _"He should be here by tonight."_

"_Fine." Damon snapped, "Where are you?" _

"_Playing the good bitch, I'll see you later." _

"_Be careful asshole." Damon hissed. _

_Xoxo _

In the delivery room she was allowed three people minimum because the nurse new her parents and instead of two she could have three. So Bonnie, Matt, and Damon were invited.

She apologized to Alaric and Jeremy because she was only worried they'd faint. Caroline was upset but Damon talked to her in the corner and gave her an awkward shoulder squeeze. He and Elena were worried about the amount of blood that Caroline would be around.

They brought her to the delivery room and put her three people in blue smocks and blue masks.

"Okay Elena." The doctor said, "I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can."

Bonnie was behind on of the nurses in few of Elena's area. Matt was on one side of Elena holding her hand and Damon was on the other holding her other hand.

She pushed and groaned.

"That's it Elena!" Bonnie said.

"I need another push Elena!" The doctor coached, "Your doing great!"

The pain was horrible and the drugs were only doing so much. Elena looked at Damon and he nodded his head. She pushed again and crouched forward practically breaking her boys' hands.

"I can see the head!" Bonnie said.

"Alright Elena I need one more big push! On the count of three…1…2…3!"

Elena pushed as hard as she could. A bunch of thoughts scattered throughout her head. She thought of Stefan…the pain he put her through…she thought of her parents…she thought of Damon…"

Then the sound of a screaming baby filled the room.

"It's a boy!" Bonnie shouted, she was crying.

The doctor and the nurse cut the cord and wrapped the small screaming child in a blanket and handed it to Elena.

Elena and Matt were crying. Damon wasn't crying but he was in awe of the child. He backed away and stood next to Bonnie who came to stand next to him.

"Hi." Elena said, still crying, "Hi baby."

Matt was amazed at the child with beautiful green eyes. He reached his hand toward the baby to play with one of his little hands. The child looked around and cooed and his crying had subsided.

Damon nudged Bonnie in the side and she looked at him and laughed, wiping her eyes.

Damon stared at Elena and she looked up at him, her entire face lit up.

_Xoxo _

After a few things Elena was taken back to the room with her new baby boy. She was in the room alone with just her and the baby for a few minutes.

"No matter what baby, you will be unconditionally loved. Always." She kissed the child's forehead.

There was a knock and Damon came in holding a teddy bear with a little Yankee cap on and a jersey.

"This kid is going to love baseball. I'll teach him how to catch."

Elena smiled and watched as Damon put the bear on the side table, "So how are you and the kid doing?"

"John and I are just fine. Until the crowd comes in at least." She giggled.

"I'll keep them quiet." Damon said, "John Grayson Donovan right? Maybe you should just name him Damon, he'll grow up just like me."

"Now why would I want that?" Elena smirked.

Damon checked his phone and he had three new text messages. He had to act quick.

"Elena I-"

"No Damon can I say something, please?"

She cradled John to her chest a little bit tighter, "That last push was…all these thoughts were running through my head. At first they were dark and horrible but then I remembered my parents and then I saw you and then John was born."

"I'm confused." Damon said.

"I love you, Damon."

Damon caressed her cheek, "I know. It's nice to hear it aloud for the first time…well the first time where it's not forced like last time…wait is this j-"

"No Damon I love you. I want to be with you."

"Do you trust me?"

Elena laughed, "You know I do."

"Then your going to do exactly what I tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like my outfit Elena?" A coy voice from behind Damon said.

Elena then saw Katherine standing behind her in identical hospital wear, with her hair pin straight and barely any makeup.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Honestly." She said, "Because my baby was taken from me and your being taken from yours. I won't let that happen again."

"Why should I trust you to hold John?"

"Because I'll be around." Damon said as he scooped John up from Elena's arms, "John this is crazy evil aunt Katherine. You won't like her but for now act like you do." Damon said as he rocked the baby up and down, "Do it for your uncle Damon."

Katherine's phone buzzed, "Their here, Damon."

Damon looked at Elena, "You ready?"

"I don't even know what's going on!"

"That's the beauty of it!" He smirked.

Elena got out of bed and walked towards John and Damon. She gave John a kiss on the cheek, "I love you baby." Then she picked up her head and pressed her lips softly against Damon's, "I love you too."

Damon moved his lips to her forehead. Elena inhaled deeply, "Okay I'm ready."

"Hide now!" Stefan appeared suddenly, "Go!"

Damon in a panic handed John to Katherine and she settled into the bed. Damon silently pulled Elena out of the room and they disappeared.

_Xoxo _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Previously_

"_Hide now!" Stefan appeared suddenly, "Go!" _

_Damon in a panic handed John to Katherine and she settled into the bed. Damon silently pulled Elena out of the room and they disappeared._

_Xoxo _

"She's in here, Klaus." Stefan said. He exchanged a powerful look with Katherine.

"Oh Elena, what a beautiful child!" Klaus said, "May I?"

"No." Katherine sneered and she pulled John closer to her chest.

"Whatever we have to go anyway, much to do. I have an outfit for you in the car. We can shop on the way, Rebekah can be your shopping buddy."

Katherine just stared at him and Klaus continued.

"Now where is Damon?"

"You called?" Damon asked and appeared.

"Ah Damon just in time. I've heard you two have been very close and this must be so awkward for you Stefan but oh well. Now Damon take the child and say your goodbyes."

Katherine made herself cry and slowly gave the baby to John. John stirred but Damon rocked him with ease and the child calmed.

"I love you. Both." Katherine said with such emotion.

Damon nodded, "I know. It'll be okay."

Katherine wiped her eyes, "Okay I'm ready."

Everything was going smoothly and then Rebekah came into the room, holding Elena by her hair. Everyone tensed even Stefan but he composed himself.

"Katherine?" Katherine asked Elena.

"No I'm Elena!" The real Elena shouted.

"I am!" Katherine shouted.

"Good job, sis." Klaus said, "I guess ill have to kill one of you, 50% shot and all."

"But I'm Elena!" Real Elena said.

"Quiet you stupid bitch, you're just trying to steal my baby!" Katherine shouted.

"I'll just prove everything with a little sunlight that's all." Klaus said and as he made his way over to the curtains a cold familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that Niklaus." Mikael said darkly.

"I wouldn't make another move, my hybrids are outside this very window. What? You didn't think I was prepared?" Klaus darted his eyes at Damon.

Damon yet slowly took John out of the room and to safety near Bonnie.

"Big bad wolf, huh? We'll you haven't changed." Mikael sneered, "Still a coward. Remember your little hybrids are part vampire and can be compelled so who's to say I haven't compelled them already?"

"Your bluffing old man." Klaus challenged.

"I really don't think so." Mikael snapped his fingers and a dark skinned hybrid and a blonde boy came to his side.

Stefan moved towards Katherine suddenly very afraid of what was going to happen but then again everything could still go somewhat according to plan.

"Now I know for a fact that." Mikael paused and walked over to Rebekah and pulled her grip off Elena and grabbed her by her hair, "This is Elena and I will kill her."

"Klaus stop him!" Elena cried.

"No dear don't tell him that, we don't need anymore of his kind. He's a freak." Mikael paused, "Once she's gone you won't have anymore followers. I'll kill them all. You'll be alone because no one cares about you, boy!"

"Kill her. Your bluffing, you won't."

"Look at the mess you made Klaus, and all so you won't be a freak alone. You're an abomination, you should have died a long time ago."

"Kill her father kill her!"

Suddenly Stefan charged into Rebekah, crashing her to the floor. The impact pushed Elena forward onto the floor. Katherine zapped up from the bed and rammed a wooden stake into Klaus's side.

Klaus weakened but pulled it out and charged at Katherine but Damon pushed him forward and he crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

Michael took out the stake carved from the white oak tree and aimed it at Klaus's heart but missed by a inch. Rebekah was up now and she jumped on top of Mikael and Mikael turned towards her. The stake flew into the air and on the ground near Elena.

Her body ached and all she wanted was to be in Damon's arms holding John. She was so tired but her adrenaline kept her going.

"Katherine!" Elena cried and threw the stake at her.

Katherine caught it with grace and Stefan ran into Klaus teeth baring. He fell and they moved and Katherine plunged the stake into his heart.

"That was for my mother, father, and sister you bastard!" Katherine said through teary eyes and barred teeth. She and the others watched as flames consumed his body.

"And for Jenna!" Elena said as she pulled herself up and Damon was immediately at her side. They all watched Klaus become a pile of black ashes. He was just a horrible memory now.

Damon handed John to Elena and the young girl glanced at Katherine who had ripped off the hospital gown. She was just about to leave.

"Katherine wait!" Elena called. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." She snapped.

"I know but thank you."

Katherine dusted off her pants and looked at Stefan and then she turned towards Damon and Damon spoke, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She smirked and disappeared in a flash.

"Let's just say the power to keep Damon safe was stronger than any compulsion." Stefan said.

He paused, "I feel it all again. I'm sorry Elena."

Elena turned to Stefan, "I can't believe you helped us…after everything."

Stefan looked even more tired than her and baby John combined. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked sad and hurt and angry. "Yeah." He said.

"Where's Mikael?" Damon noticed because he was no longer around and neither was Rebekah.

"I'm sure they don't have any reason to stay here." Stefan stated. "Mikael got what he wanted."

The three stared at the ashes in silence and all around them was silent.

_Xoxo _

"Welcome home baby." Elena said quietly as she stepped into the home with John in her arms.

"How is all this freaking stuff going to fit into the goddamn nursery?" She heard Damon shout from upstairs, probably talking to Ric. She laughed.

"Maybe a temporary home, Elena? I'm done with Mystic Falls after graduation, don't you agree?"

"Completely but for now this is his home." Elena said.

Matt smiled and kissed John on the forehead, "My little man is going to love his room, it's blue. Jer and I painted it a few days ago."

"Once Alaric and idiot are done loading in everything we can introduce John to his room!"

_xoxo _

Elena watched Matt play with John in the living room from the kitchen. She was very happy with her life at this point. John had been home for about two weeks and everything was great. In most ways John had saved her. He made her stronger than she could ever imagine.

Finally there was no more pain, sorrow, and finally she had several reasons to get out of bed in the morning. She wasn't sure yet what her and Damon were exactly. They did weird things like hold hands and he would tickle her but that's it for now. She'd figure it all out.

With everything going on she didn't get a chance to apply for college so she applied for the spring semester and applied to schools that made it easy on her and John. Everyone absolutely adored John he was always smiling. Elena loved her baby boy more than anything.

Then the doorbell rang, which made Elena snap out of her thoughts. "I'll get it." She yelled to the rest of the house.

When she opened the door Stefan was standing on her porch. Her mouth opened trying to form a word and she managed quickly with a, "Stefan."

"Hi Elena." He said calmly.

She smiled, "Are you looking for Damon? He's upstairs with Ric I think."

"No, I was hoping I could talk to you?"

Elena nodded and quietly shut the front door and stepped out onto the porch. She combed her fingers through her hair, "What's going on?"

"I'd like to apologize and I know this one apology isn't going to makeup for everything, we're going to need a lot of time. I know nothing will ever be the same but I want you to know I'll always love you."

Elena pressed her lips together, "Your leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Your not coming back are you?"

He shook his head, "But you and Damon will be together so I'm sure ill see you again one day."

Elena winced, "I am sorry if I hurt you…with Damon."

"Trust me, Elena. It's okay. Damon's changed." He paused, "I'm happy Klaus is finally gone and we can somehow move past this. I know we still have a lot to work on and maybe one day we can work it all out."

Elena nodded, "Me too."

Stefan wasn't sure what to do next. If he hugged her he'd probably break down so instead he took a few steps back, "I'll see you later."

Elena was crying by this point and she wiped her eyes shyly, "See you later."

Stefan smiled and turned to leave. Elena watched him leave and she watched him get in his car, look back at her, and take off. She continued crying alone and then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

She let herself fallback into his chest, "I think so. You guys talked?"

"We did earlier. You know him and I, we always have issues."

Elena turned towards him, "I want you too know that he'll always have a place in my heart but I love you now, you make me so happy."

Damon smirked, "Well I am Damon Salvatore after all, princess." He paused, "And I'm way better in bed than St-"

Elena smacked him and laughed, "I'll kill you!"

"But you're smiling so it's true!" He gave her a quick kiss and ran inside and Elena laughed and chased after him.

For now her life was weird and crazy but she loved it. She still pained and ached every once and a while for her loved ones lost but for now she had everything she needed. Finally everything was okay.

**Xoxo **

**DONE! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed =] I love you all so much! BUT SURPRISE! One more chapter will be up and it will be a future chapter, so baby John will be a little bit older! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter!**

Chapter 14

_Epilogue-16 years later  
><em>

When Elena opens the door she feels all of the panic subside, now she was just pissed off. She stood by the door for a moment hands folded across her chest before she pulled her son into a hug.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know that?" Elena squeezed him harder.

"Mom I wanted to go and-"

Elena sees Damon walking up the path into her home followed by another figure behind him.

"Will talk about this later, how did Damon find you?"

"Uncle Damon didn't Uncle Stefan did." John said.

Elena released her son and she watched Damon walk up to her, glaring at John, "Literally went through piles of drunk stupid old people to find you!" Damon said, "And after all that I wasn't even the one that found you."

Elena met Stefan's eyes as he stood somewhat uncomfortably on the porch.

"If Bon Jovi was there, I should of figured you would be too." Elena said and smiled slightly toward him. It was a polite calming gesture since she hadn't seen him in 5 years.

Stefan smiled towards her but remained quiet.

"How'd you connect the dots, Uncle Damon?"

"I saw his superhero hairstyle when I got there and then I found him having a snack...never mind…but I met up with him and told him if he doesn't help me find you I'm dead, again!"

"Mom I don't understand what the big deal was, Uncle Damon could of taken me like he did last time."

Elena frowned, "Last time you came home with a tattoo and Damon came home with a duck! And let's not forget the vampires that were randomly there."

"But you have to admit princess, Holden is pretty awesome." Damon pointed out.

John sighed, "Mom you're being unfair."

"John Grayson-" Elena sighed, "Go inside will talk about this later."

"But I never get to see Stefan." John protested.

Stefan spoke, "I'll stop by tomorrow buddy, if your mom hasn't killed you yet."

Elena ignored him, "Say thank you to your uncles John and go."

John sighed, "Thanks… I guess." John turned away into the house slamming the front door shut.

Damon sighed, "I'm going to go check on Holden."

Stefan looked at Elena, "You let him keep the duck?"

She smiled, "I believe his words were 'you don't have to worry about me love, unlike Stefan I won't eat him'"

"Better yet you let him name the duck a character from 'Catcher in the Rye'?"

Elena laughed, "I had no control on the name."

Stefan laughed and then got all serious," How are the nightmares?"

Elena rocked back on her heels, "They've been better."

Though everything with Klaus was so long ago he haunts her in her dreams as well as all the family and friends she has lost.

"How long have you been a vampire again?" Stefan asked.

"Eight years." Elena said, "You look good."

Stefan smiled, "Thanks you too…so could I stop by tomorrow and hang out with John, I promise no drinking or concerts."

Elena nodded, "Yeah it's fine."

Damon came out then, "You have to meet the duck tomorrow he is awesome!" Damon patted Stefan on the back, "Let's go, later babe." He kissed Elena on the lips.

She watched as they disappeared into the darkness and drove away.

_Xoxo _

John was in his room with the music blasting lying on his bed. Elena pushed open the door, "I told you not to go, I raised you better than that."

John ignored her but turned off the music and remained still.

"I told you no for a reason, John. The last time you went with Damon there were a few pissed off vampires from his past and you almost got killed."

"So this time I went by myself, Uncle Damon wouldn't be blamed for anything."

"Still I told you no, and you lied snuck out and scared me to death."

"To death? Ma you can't say those kind of things when you're technically dead."

Elena sighed, "I'm calling your dad tomorrow, he should know."

"Maybe if someone turned me you wouldn't have to worry so much."

Elena stopped her brisk movement and she could feel her blood boiling. Every part of her wanted to beat the crap out of her son, a move she would never make, but that's how mad she was.

She turned, "Baby I told you that you can make whatever decision you want but I don't want you living this life. Being human, you miss it so much. I want you to have kids and have a family and grow old and-"

"Mom I don't want to grow old I want to live forever young."

This argument wasn't going to end tonight, no it would be long going. Elena put it to rest and placed a kiss on hr son's head, "You're grounded until further notice."

"But mom I've got things to do, I was supposed to hang out with Angie."

"Sorry baby, my house, my rules." She smirked at him and disappeared down the hall.

She raised that boy right and he was allowed to be rebellious. Of course at the end of the day she was grateful that she was with him. She was grateful that she had several reasons to get out of bed in the morning.

John grew up with the craziest people in the world. Elena and Jeremy had lost everything but they gained a dysfunctional family that ended up not dying or leaving on John. John was a miracle. Elena lingered in the hallway and watched him put back in his earphones and shut his eyes. She had him, she had Damon, and she had the rest of her wonderful family. Elena Gilbert was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Thanks to all who read and reviewed=] I love you all! I am done! <strong>


End file.
